Star Wars: The Force Contained
by livethir
Summary: A prequel and interquel to the video game "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed". This tells the story of Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, Juno Eclipse, Maris Brood, Kento Marek, and others before the events of the video game. Please review.
1. Beginnings

George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Lucasbooks, and Lucasarts own and created Star Wars and the video game "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed". They also created all of the characters and the majority of locations. For example, I created the planet of Singren. This is just a fan work.

Author's Note: This story is a prequel and interqual to the video game "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed". To come up with the charectors back story's, I looked at what had already been established. For instance, in the guide to The Force Unleashed, it has charector bios. The one about Rahm Kota said that he fought for freedom on his home world before he had reached the age of 10. It stated he stopped fighting at the year of 18 when Jedi Master Mace Windu arrived on the planet to settle the dispute. Mace Windu found Rahm Kota, and sensing his sensitivity to the force, took him to be trained at the Jedi temple. I decided to implement this into my story, but I would add on to it, like what he did while fighting for freedom on his home world. Rahm Kota's fight for freedom on his home world is just one of the many, many things I will be covering in this story.

**Time: 48 BBY, a ½ month before 47 BBY**

**Location: Singren**

Rahm Kota huddled inside his home as a battle took place right outside his window. He lived on the planet of Singren, a planet divided. His people were fighting for freedom, something Rahm Kota utterly supported. But, he was still young. Too young to fight in this war. Unfortunately, some people's desires for freedom are too great.

Rahm took a quick peek outside his window, and then dived back to the ground. He was surrounded by his family, or who was still alive. His mother and brother were still alive. His father had joined the war, and was killed almost immediately. His family was hiding in his home, with hopes to survive the battle. A battle Rahm loved and feared.

Suddenly, the door to the home burst into splinters. Soldiers came pouring into the house. "Quickly, move! This house is abandoned, we'll hold off the troopers from here!" "No! Get out of here! Nooo!" Shrieked Kota's mother, who was afraid of the war after it took her husband. "Get out of here!" She yelled, before she broke down into tears. The soldiers all stared at the family of three, realizing their mistake. "Shit! This place isn't abandoned after all!" One of the soldiers looked down at the family. "We'll need to escort you to one of our camps. You'll be safe there." "No we won't. No! Nooo!" Kota's mother said between sobs. "I'm sorry, but this is procedure. Jericho squad, escort these people and anyone else down to campsite 940." "Yes sir" the squad leader replied. He and the rest of the squad motioned for the family to follow them. Rahm was the first to stand up. His brother and his mother hung back, his mother yelling and screaming for Rahm to return, his brother remaining silent. Eventually, his brother stood up. But his mother didn't move.

She yelled and wailed. "You won't take me there! The soldiers will attack there, to get back at us! I'm not going away from this house, into a warzone!" The soldiers looked at each other. The leader of Jericho squad, in response to this statement, said "Jek, you're our medic. Inject her with some Trainex." "How much?"Jek replied. "Enough to keep her sedated for 3 hours." "Affirmative", replied Jek. Jek slowly walked towards Kota's mother. She shrieked, and scooted back. "Restrain her" ordered the leader of Jericho squad. The squad mates did so, but with much resistance. They were all holding her to the ground with her shaking and yelling. Jek pulled out an injector, full of some type of liquid and thrust the needle into Kota's mother. At first there was no change, but slowly and slowly she began to quiet down until she was asleep. Rahm stared. "D-did you k-kill her?" Rahm asked his face full of confusion, sadness, and a slight bit of anger. "No, she's just asleep. She'll wake up once we reach campsite 940. Now, you and your brother, come with us. We'll carry your mother".

Rahm and his brother followed the men outside. Rahm was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of violence going on around him. "This way! Quickly!" the leader of Jericho squad yelled. Rahm, his brother, and the rest of the troops, including the ones carrying Rahm's mother, all dashed after the Jericho squad leader. They kept running for awhile. They were running on the outskirts of the town, next to the giant maze of trenches where the battle was being fought.

Rahm then looked down at a squad of troops as he was running. They were ducking in the trenches, probably hoping they won't be spotted by the enemy. Too late. Missiles flew up and landed right inside of their trench. Rahm watched as all of their bodies were blown apart by the explosion, with nothing left but puddles of blood and mangled limbs. Rahm stopped running, too overwhelmed by the violence. He could hear the troopers from Jericho squad yelling for him, but they seemed so far in the distance, even though they were right next to him. All of a sudden, long stripes appeared in the sky. They were heading towards Jericho squad. They were missiles. The Jericho squad leader yelled "Get out of the way! Hurry!" .Rahm came to his senses and started to run when the missiles hit. The scenery before him was taken away, swallowed by fire and pain. The explosions of the missiles were the last thing he saw.

Rahm's brother looked back behind him. He and the majority of Jericho squad got out of the miss way. "Rahm! Rahm!" yelled Rahm's brother. "It's too late for him, and the others of Jericho squad. They're gone." said the leader of Jericho squad, feeling somewhat sympathetic for the boy. "Come on, men! We have to keep moving! Otherwise we'll end up like our friends back there!" Everyone in Jericho squad agreed, and they continued forward. Rahm's brother continued to look over the wreckage. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. We have to go. Cmon." The leader of Jericho squad grabbed hold of Rahm's brother and began walking him forward, to catch up with the rest of Jericho squad.

But, even though everyone in Jericho squad thought so, Rahm Kota was not dead.


	2. Into the Warzone

George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Lucasbooks, and Lucasarts own and created Star Wars and the video game "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed". They also created all of the characters and the majority of locations. For example, I created the planet of Singren. This is just a fan work.

**Time: 48 BBY, a week before 47 BBY**

**Location: Singren**

Rahm Kota had always looked older then how old he actually was. When he was three he looked to be the age of five. When he was five he looked as if he were seven. When he was seven he looked like he was ten. So, he had always looked older than his actual age. Rahm Kota didn't think it mattered much. But it did.

Rahm Kota awoke. He looked around. He was laying on top of a bed, with bacta tanks surrounding him. He noticed wires coming out of the bacta tanks and going into…himself! Someone had found him. That person had attached him to these bacta tanks in an attempt to heal him. Who would want to heal him? He tried to remember what had happened before he was knocked unconscious. But, his mind was too hazy.

Then, a man in his mid-twenties dressed in a soldiers uniform walked into the room. Rahm noticed when the soldier opened the door, that behind the door was the outside world. And that the battle was still going on outside, the violence consuming his planet. Just then, he suddenly remembered what had happened to him. That means that he didn't know where his mother and brother and Jericho squad were. "Where are they?!?! Where Are They???! Where did they go…?" The soldier stopped moving forward, and stood still, about two feet from the bed that Rahm lay in. "Uh…good thing you're awake. We, uh…we found you near the south east side of the city…You, uh… received very bad burns. You've been….out for… two weeks. Only a week left before the… the New Year." "Arrgghh! Where are they?!?! Answer me!!" Rahm yelled, fury consuming his face. "Where are, uh…Where are who?" The soldier asked timidly. Rahm just let out a loud yell. He grabbed one of the bacta tanks and threw it at the soldier. "Ahhhhhhhh!" The soldier said, narrowly missing the incoming bacta tank. Rahm just fell back onto the bed, and covered his head with the pillows. The soldier looked at him, and walked out of the room, too shy to say anything.

Rahm heard a short, but fierce conversation come from outside about being shy, and then a more gruff man stepped in. He had gray hair, and had a short, gray beard. He had dark, brown eyes, and he gave off a sort of tough aroma. "Kid look up." When Rahm did nothing, the man yelled at Rahm "Boy, look up right now! Don't act like some kind of a kid! You are a soldier, boy! Now act like one! You expect to survive outside with that sort of attitude?!"

Rahm looked up "S…Soldier?" "Yes, what about it, boy?" the gruff man asked. "But…I'm not a soldier." Rahm said timidly. "You're saying you don't want to have freedom for Singren?! Huh?! Besides, you were found on the warzone. You were attacked by missiles. You are a soldier, boy. Don't deny it." "But, I'm not old enough to be a soldier. I'm only…." Rahm said, quietly. "What are you talking about?! You're old enough to be a soldier! What are you talking about?!" "But, I just look older then my actual age. I'm not-""Boy, didn't give me that bull crap. I'm not gonna believe some stupid lie. You're a soldier, whether you like it or not." The gruff man said. After that, he turned away and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Rahm called out. The gruff man turned back. "Did you see anybody near where you found me? Anyone who resembled me… They were my mother and brother. They were with Jericho squad. Did you see them near my body? Are they alive?" The gruff man looked at him for a moment and said "We only found a few bodies near you, but they were all dead. None of them looked like you. They were all from Jericho squad. But, there weren't enough dead bodies for it to be all of Jericho squad. Jericho is a big squad." Rahm paused a moment, then said "One last question. Is it possible for me to visit campsite 940?" The gruff man replied "Unless you're assigned there, then no, you won't be able to visit. Why would you to visit a campsite anyways?" Rahm paused a moment, then said "My family and Jericho squad were heading here. I want to see if they're still alive." The gruff man looked at him. "Sorry kid, but you can only visit the campsite if you're assigned there. We need as many soldiers as possible out on the battlefield. We can't allow anyone to just wander off." The man turned away, and walked to the door.

Right when he reached it, he turned and said to Rahm "If for some reason, during a battle you need my squad's assistance, make sure to contact Arness squad. That's the squad I command. The names Haken, kid. If you need the assistance of my squad, make sure it's being led by me. Got it, kid?" Rahm looked at him, then responded "Yeah, sure. But which squad am I a part of?" Haken replied "We'll tell you when you get assigned a squad, but until now, you don't belong to a squad. So just sit back and wait to finish healing, which should finish up very, very soon." And with that, Haken left the room to the warzone outside. Rahm stared after him for a moment, and then laid his head back. He couldn't believe it. He was a soldier.

**Time: Two Days later**

**Place: Singren**

Rahm looked at the soldier, awaiting his response. "Affirmative. You're all set, soldier. You've pretty much recovered. You should be in the warzone by tomorrow." Rahm laid his head back, relieved, and frightened beyond measure. Since he had healed, he would now be forced to fight in the warzone, possibly getting killed at any moment…."Hey! Soldier! Can you hear me?!" Rahm whisked back into reality, and looked at the soldier. "I'm…I'm sorry, but what did you just, uh, say?" The soldier stared at him for a moment, and then replied "I was telling you which squad you're being assigned to." Rahm looked at the man expectantly, waiting to hear which group of men he would have to face death with. "You've been assigned to Zev squad, soldier." Zev squad, huh, thought Rahm. Rahm then suddenly asked "Excuse me, but are you part of Arness squad? And what's your name? The soldier looked at him. "My names Jaress, and yes, I am a part of Arness squad. Speaking of which, what's your name" Rahm looked up at Jaress. "My names Rahm…Rahm Kota. The soldier turned and headed for the door, while saying "okay then. See you later, Rahm." Jaress left the room.

Rahm got up slowly, and then walked outside himself. The light blinded him. He hadn't been outside for a long time. Rahm noticed his skin was pale. He looked around. He was in a house that looked over the battlefield. There were many tents and other houses below him, above him, and on either side. All of these were on a hill leading down to the former warzone. The battle was over, but there were still traces of it. Rahm could see black marks that scorched the Earth all around, as well as dead bodies. Rahm could see that a lot of the area, which bordered his town, was blown up, leaving deep holes. There were also tons of trenches. From what Rahm could see, the trenches were filled with dust and corpses. Rahm looked at this mess.

Then he felt a tap on the shoulder. He looked to his left, and saw a soldier looking down at him. Many soldiers crowded behind him. "He must be a squad leader" Rahm thought. "Are you Rahm Kota?" the soldier asked. "Err….Yes, I am." Rahm replied, knowing he had sealed his fate as a soldier. "Great. My names Ken and I'm the leader of Zev squad. It seems that you will now be joining our ranks. Congratulations." Rahm looked up at him "Yeah I guess so." Rahm replied, unintentionally letting a bit of sorrow dip into his voice. But, Ken didn't notice, and if he did he didn't show it. Ken motioned for Rahm to follow him, and Rahm did. They walked at a steady pace for about a quarter of a mile. "Here it is" Ken said. First, Rahm looked around. He was surprised the line of tents and houses stretched this far. Then, he looked inside the house.

It was an armory. It was filled to the brim with weapons, grenades, body armor, and other tools a soldier uses. "First, take this uniform" Ken said. He handed Rahm a uniform filled only with the colors black and dark green. Rahm put on the clothing, and was surprised to find out it fit perfectly. Then, Ken handed Rahm multiple layers of clothing we has supposed to wear on top of the uniform. Most of the layers of clothing were body armor. After Rahm had put on all of the things he needed to wear, he was then handed tools, such as night vision goggles, a grappling hook, a medical pouch that he attached to his waist, and a bright flashlight that attached to the helmet he was given. Then, Ken handed him a rifle, a pistol, and five grenades. After all of this, Rahm looked at himself. He was a soldier now. "Well", said Ken, "you're now prepared to join Zev squad now. You are now an official member of Zev squad." Wonderful, thought Rahm.

"Come with us," Ken said. Rahm did as he was told. They walked into a tent. There was a table in the middle of the tent. There was a holoprojector in the middle of the table. It flickered on. While all of Zev squad listened, Rahm couldn't. He was too busy absorbed in his own thoughts. What if I die? What if I never see my family again? Rahm had thought these questions before, but he had never come up with an answer. He just hoped none of those things would happen. Rahm then noticed the holoprojector was off. Ken turned to him "Did you catch all that?" Rahm shook his head. Ken said "You've got to learn to pay better attention. But, this is time for war, not lectures. We're headed to the city of Velren to free it. It's currently in the middle of a battle. We are being sent there to win that battle. Rahm nodded. His first battle was about to begin.

Rahm and the rest of Zev squad followed Ken to a landing site, where a ship waited for them. They all went inside. Rahm looked inside. The ship was basically a hallway, with tables and seats attached to the walls. Rahm sat at one of the seats. Ken sat opposite him "Listen Rahm, I don't know if you've been in a battle, but you look pretty young to be a soldier, so I would guess only a few at max. Anyways, there's no need to be worried. The rest of Zev squad and I will make sure you're still standing at the end of any battle, no matter the cost. Okay?" Rahm nodded. Just hearing Ken say this made him feel better. He would survive the upcoming battle. He knew it.

**Time: One Day Later**

**Place: Velren, Singren**

The ship finally landed. Rahm awoke from his deep sleep. Outside he could see an intense battle being waged. "Alright men – Put on all layers of clothing and body armor! Equip yourself with your tools and your weapons! Prepare for the battle!" Ken yelled at all the troops with an authoritive voice. Rahm and the rest of Zev squad obeyed and followed Ken outside. They were on the outskirts of Velren, where the battle was begin fought.

Rahm looked up at Ken and asked "Excuse e sir, but why doesn't the Republic help us?" Ken looked down at him and said "Because….the senators and the Supreme Chancellor probably have never faced a crisis like this. They probably hear about this and say 'oh, big deal, a planet is fighting for freedom against a ruthless enemy. They probably just don't understand. Or care." Ken sighed. Then said "And by the way – you don't need to call me sir."

On that note, he ordered all of Zev squad to follow him. They all did. Rahm did as well. Rahm stopped. He saw the rest of Zev squad enter the warzone and start fighting. He took a deep breath. He could do this. Rahm looked forward, and ran ahead, into the warzone.


	3. The First Shot

George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Lucasbooks, and Lucasarts own and created Star Wars and the video game "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed". They also created all of the characters and the majority of locations. But, I did create some characters and locations on my own. For instance, I created the planet of Singren. This is just a fanwork.

**Time: Four days before 47 BBY**

**Place: Velren, Singren**

Rahm Kota ran as fast as he could to catch up with his own squad. He was already completely enveloped into the battle, full of blood and death. Rahm just couldn't see how some people looked forward to fighting. He had never wanted to be in the military once in his entire life. Why would you look forward to something as repulsive as this? Rahm just didn't understand. He knew that sometimes you had to fight if absolutely necessary, but he just didn't understand why you would look forward to it. Rahm also hated when people claimed that when they fought, they were bringing peace. Having a war doesn't bring peace. It just brings more war. Why couldn't anyone understand that? Perhaps they didn't understand because that's what the Jedi say. They say they bring peace, but all they do is fight. In fact, it seemed they fought more then anyone ever let on. "Protectors of peace and justice? Yeah right" Rahm thought. It was because of this that Rahm hated the Jedi. "While I might unfortunately be a soldier, I will never be a Jedi. Ever." Rahm thought to himself.

Rahm was taken from his thoughts when he heard a loud explosion near him. Rahm started to run, fearing for his life. He saw Zev squad up ahead. They were on top of a small hill, crossing it to the other side. "Almost there", Rahm thought. A soldier of Zev squad called Janna looked back at Rahm. "What took you" She shouted at Rahm, who was still running to catch up. "Look out!" someone from Zev squad yelled. The members of Zev squad looked up just in time to see a missile heading for them. It struck them head on. Rahm looked in horror, as Zev squad became covered in fire and smoke. Rahm fell to his knees. "No…. No." Rahm said, voice full of sorrow. "Why", Rahm thought, "Is everyone I meet taken away from this war??? Why?!?! My family, Jericho squad, now Zev Squad…. Why?!"

Rahm heard a noise from above. He looked up and saw a man, his limbs bending in unnatural positions and laying in a pool of blood. This man was from Zev squad. Rahm recognized him from the flight to Velren. Rahm ran up to him. "Are you alright? Hey!" Rahm yelled as he reached him. The man looked up at him. "What does it look like? I just hope the rest of Zev squad didn't end up as bad as we did." Rahm looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." The injured soldier laughed, but while doing so, blood came out his mouth. While wiping off the blood, the soldier replied "Zev squad split in half. Half went his way, lead by Janna, while the other half, led by Ken, went the opposite way. You must have missed that. This is the half that was being led by Janna. But not all of us were killed from the missile. From what I saw, a lot of us just got thrown back. But, I don't know what happened to them, since they flew out of my field of vision. But, there's a good chance they are still alive." Rahm got up, excited. "You can search for them, if you want. But, after finding them, you should probably take them back to meet with Ken's half." Rahm looked down at the soldier. "Thank you. I will do just that. But what about you?" Rahm asked. The soldier started to respond, but his word was unbearable because of a burst of blood from is mouth. But, more and more blood came out of his mouth. The soldier grabbed his chest and let out a strange, pitiful noise, blood still pouring out of his mouth. "Hey! Are you all right? Hey! Stay with me here! Can you here me?! Hey!" Rahm yelled. The soldier moved his head up to face Rahm, and then collapsed onto the ground from his sitting position. He moved around a little on the ground, but his body finally went limp. Rahm stared at this sight for a long time. He lost track of time. "Why did this man have to die? He was helping me. That doesn't mean he should die. Why…."Rahm thought. Rahm thought back to his final commands. To help find the others and regroup with Ken. "That's exactly what I'll do," thought Rahm. He got up slowly. He looked back at the fallen soldier. "Good-bye," Rahm thought.

Then he ran onwards, and down the hill he was on. When Rahm reached the bottom, a pile of corpses greeted him. But, a woman was bent over the corpses, examining them. She looked up and saw Rahm. "Who are you?". The woman didn't have a happy tone in her voice at all. But, her voice didn't have an angry, or sad tone in it either. It was somewhere in between. "I'm Rahm Kota…." Rahm replied. "Who are you?" The woman, while continuing to examine the bodies, said, "My name is Caringa. I'm part of a medical squad. I was sent here to examine the corpses here." Rahm hesitated, then said "Listen, half of my squad was supposedly blown to bits. But, there's a chance some of them survived. Would it be possible for some of your medial squad to help me find these injured and transport them to a place of safety, where they can be treated?" The woman, without looking up from her work, said, "It's very possible. Go talk with the rest of my medical squad. Do what they say. You may be allowed to search for your injured. Do you see them? They're at the right end of that maze of trenches." Rahm ran off, eager to see the medical squad, not even saying thanks to Caringa. Rahm eventually caught up to the medical squad. The leader looked down at him. "And you are…?" The man asked. And from there, Rahm explained his experiences, starting from seeing half of Zev squad being blown up to meeting Caringa. The squad leader then ordered the squad to split in search of the remaining members of Zev squad. The squad leader herself went to inform Ken and his half of Zev squad about the situation. Rahm traveled with one of the groups sent to find survivors.

He had been traveling with them for half an hour. He was extremely tired. Then, someone from the squad shouted, "Look over there! In the cave!". Rahm turned and looked into a cave at the bottom of a mountain at the edge of a small mountain range. A trail of blood went inside the cave. The medical squad and Rahm rushed inside. As far as Rahm could see, the cave continued in one path for as long as the eye could see. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" one of the medical squads members yelled. The medical squad and Rahm started to walk into the eerie darkness. Nothing. Rahm couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything. Nothing…. Then, Rahm heard a noise. A sort of hum that filled the air. It sounded like a machine. Or a ship. Light started to appear far off. Desperate to finally get out of the darkness, Rahm and the rest of the medical squad ran forward. The light became closer and closer, brighter and brighter, until – they reached the source of the light. It came from a chamber.

Lights hung from the walls. The ceiling was far above them. Corridors stretched away from the chamber, into the unknown. In the middle of the chamber lay a large ship, it's landing platform lowered. A generator stood next to the ship, creating a humming sound. Soldiers directed miserable looking people into the ship. A large chain connected all the miserable people. They looked like slaves. Rahm thought these people looked familiar. Then he realized – these people were from Zev squad. And the officers were enemy soldiers. They had captured the injured soldiers from the half of Zev squad, and were transporting them somewhere. Probably to slavery. They were in a hidden enemy base. The officers looked over and noticed the medical squad and Rahm.

"Intruders! Sound the alarm! Capture them! Quickly!". A loud siren went off. Troopers began to march in from the corridors. They unleashed their firepower upon the medical squad. The whole scene turned into a mess. Bullets flew everywhere. Blood splattered the floor. Rahm couldn't think straight. He fell to the floor. Rahm couldn't stand it. All this violence…. Why? Rahm looked up when the feeling of heat came upon his body. Amidst the violence, the ship with the captured Zev squad members was trying to take off. A medical soldier near the ship ran and grabbed a hold of a rocket launcher from an enemy's soldier's dead corpse. He then aimed it and fired it at the ships engine. That engine blew up, and in a domino effect sort of way, caused the other engine to blow up, thus the whole ship, and it's surroundings, were consumed in flame. One of these surroundings was the generator. Eventually, the whole chamber and its corridors were in flame. Rahm couldn't see through the smoke, but he heard it – tons of cracking and snapping, and what sounded likes rocks colliding with the earth. The hidden base was collapsing. Rahm tried to run, but tripped and fell. The world went black. But only for a moment.

Rahm awoke underneath rubble. He could still hear rubble falling around him. Rahm felt like he could rip apart a mountain. Rahm was filled with feelings of anger and sadness. It was for nothing…. Everyone from the half of Zev squad they were trying to save was dead. The explosion of the hidden base must have killed them. Rahm tried to move the rubble out of his way. Eventually, he did. He was greeted with sunlight. This side of the mountain must have collapsed, thought Rahm He looked downward. Only a slight incline.

He began to walk down it, when he was pushed to the ground. An enemy soldier had him pinned to the ground. "You think you're so lucky, huh? Being the only one to survive that explosion? Well, that luck has just turned bad!" The man pulled out a gun, while pinning Rahm, to the ground with his foot. The man aimed his blaster at Rahm. Rahm didn't want to die. Just then, his life flashed before his eyes. He felt every emotion except the good ones. Rahm had a life to live. And this man, who had lived longer then Rahm, was going to be so unfair that he would make Rahm's life short just so his could be even longer. It isn't fair…. It isn't fair! Thought Rahm. Rahm looked. He was pinned down next to the rubble. He could see something shining in the rubble…. It was a blaster pistol. Rahm didn't think. He acted instinctively. Out of fear. Out of sadness. He grabbed the gun, just when the enemy soldier was going to empty his own. Rahm grabbed the gun and fired at the soldier. Rahm actually, when he realized what he'd done, hoped the bullet didn't hit the man. Or, at the very least, just have injured him. Not killed him. Rahm didn't want to kill. But, Rahm's hopes didn't become a reality. The bullet hit the soldier straight in the forehead. The soldier stood for a second, and then collapsed. Rahm looked and saw the life leave the soldier's eyes.

Rahm couldn't believe it. He was a murderer. He had killed someone. Taken that persons life away. That soldier didn't deserve to die. He didn't – Rahm hurled. Rahm hurled some much food out of his stomach, his stomach felt completely empty. Rahm fell on his back. Darkness began to consume him. He had shot someone. He had murdered someone. They both had a gun. They both intended to fire it. But it was Rahm who did it. It was Rahm who took the first shot.

**Preview to next Chapter: While Rahm is recovering from the first battle of Velren, a new adventure begins! On a distant planet, the young alien boy named Kazdan Paratus is taken to join the Jedi Order. What awaits this boy at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant? Read the next chapter to find out! Chapter Four will be entitled "The Second Beginning".**

Please review this story, so if I am doing something wrong, I can fix it for later chapters.


End file.
